robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hannibal
Hannibal was a competitor robot from Virginia which competed exclusively in Nickelodeon Robot Wars. It fought in and won the Annihilator on a judges' decision against Bunny Attack, becoming one of the few robots never to be defeated in competition. Driver Will Tatman also fought in the Mayhem competition during Nickelodeon Robot Wars with the loanerbot Vert-I-Go. Design Hannibal was an invertible gray box-shaped robot armed with a pair of lifting spikes as its main weapon. The lifter was intended to spear and lift opponents, and featured a removable pair of top spikes which were intended to grab and hold them in place. From the third round onwards, a plastic carrot was placed on the spikes in response to Bunny Attack's pledge to attack Hannibal in the final two rounds. Both Hannibal's lifting and static spikes weapons could only work properly if it was upright, and the robot itself suffered from reliability problems throughout much of the Annihilator due to its batteries not having enough charge to last whole bouts. However, its speed and pushing power - especially in the final round - ensured it was aggressive enough to win the tournament overall. Hannibal was originally going to have an abrasive cutting disc set between the top spikes, allowing it to cut into opponents while they were clamped, but this was scrapped due to time constraints. Etymology Hannibal was named after Hannibal Lecter, a fictional serial killer created by Thomas Harris for a series of suspense novels he authored. These novels would later be adapted into movies and television programs. Hannibal was originally going to be named Hannibal Lexan, fitting more with this theme, but Mentorn asked the team to change it since Lexan is a brand name.http://forums.delphiforums.com/battlebot_tech/messages?msg=10132.4 Robot History Nickelodeon Robot Wars Hannibal fought exclusively in the Annihilator, alongside Bunny Attack, Techno Trousers, The Piecemaker and Basenji. It stayed out of the initial action in the first round while Basenji pushed Bunny Attack into a CPZ, before pushing Techno Trousers around. It then attempted to push Bunny Attack, but ended up being rammed by Basenji before the latter immobilized Techno Trousers, and appeared to have become immobilized as well. Hannibal began smoking shortly afterwards, but progressed anyway as Techno Trousers was counted out by Refbot, spun around by Sir Killalot and placed onto the Floor Flipper by Sgt. Bash. For the second round, Hannibal's grabbing spikes were removed, and again it started tentatively, spinning on the spot as Bunny Attack pushed and hammered The Piecemaker. It drove into Bunny Attack while Basenji pressed the pit release button, before it and Basenji pushed Bunny Attack into the wall as the latter tried to pin The Piecemaker against an angle grinder. Hannibal drove away, and tried to get its spikes under Basenji, but ended up being nudged towards the wall by Basenji before the latter accidentally drove itself into the pit. With a carrot placed on its lifter, Hannibal began the third round much more strongly, getting under The Piecemaker almost immediately and pushing it into Dead Metal. Dead Metal sliced into The Piecemaker with his saw, before letting it go as Bunny Attack began pounding Hannibal's wheels and armor with its hammer. Both robots drove away, only for Bunny Attack to push Hannibal around the arena as its hammer detached and fell onto Hannibal's top panel. The weaponless Bunny Attack proceeded to shove Hannibal onto the CO2 pit, before Hannibal pressed the Disc of Doom activation button. The two robots continued to shove and dodge each other even after Shunt came in to separate them, with Hannibal appearing to lose drive power as it drove over the CO2 pit again in the closing seconds. The battle went to a judges' decision, which nevertheless ruled against The Piecemaker. Will Tatman stated in the post-battle interview that he was planning to charge Hannibal's batteries up to give it four times more power, as a result of its previous drive problems. In the Annihilator final, Hannibal and Bunny Attack approached each other, before Hannibal got underneath Bunny Attack with its spikes, its carrot splitting and becoming dislodged in the process. Both robots spun around before slamming into each other, with Hannibal using its bent spikes to push Bunny Attack into Shunt, who lifted and axed through Bunny Attack's fur. Bunny Attack escaped, only for Hannibal to push it into Shunt, the wall and Dead Metal in rapid succession, causing more damage to the fur. The two robots locked together again as Bunny Attack pushed Hannibal over the CO2 pit, with Hannibal again moving noticeably slower by the time 'cease' was called. The battle went to a judges' decision, which ruled in favor of Hannibal, making it the Nickelodeon Annihilator Champion. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 0 Series Record Outside Robot Wars Team In-Theory also competed in the Lightweight Division of BattleBots Season 3.0 with Unlicensed Chiropractor but lost their only battle to Death By Monkeys. Trivia *In the official programmes for Season 2 of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors, Will Tatman and Team In-Theory were listed as having a robot named Valkyrie. It is unknown what happened to Valkyrie, or if it was merely a prototype for Hannibal. References See also *[http://battlebots.wikia.com/wiki/Unlicensed_Chiropractor Unlicensed Chiropractor (BattleBots)] Honours Category:US Series competition winners Category:Nickelodeon competitors Category:Robots from Virginia Category:Robots that have never lost a battle Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Annihilator Champions Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots from teams that entered BattleBots Category:Robots with Pincers Category:Robots whose final appearance was a win Category:Robots with names based on literature Category:Robots with names based on film and television